


Gravity falls x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Dipper Pines x reader x Bill Cipher

**" Dipper.... What the heck is this?"** you asked Dipper Pines, your boyfriend of three months.  
  
**" It's a journal I found in the woods about a month ago"**  
  
He stated, looking at you with great determination. You flipped through the journal, looking at each page with seriousness and much confusion, but amazement. You smiled at him, and asked-  
  
**" What are you going to do about it?"**  
  
**" Try to find the creatures in the book, try to find the author, I'm not sure myself but I want your help on it (y/n)"**  
  
**" Me? Why do you want my help?"**  
  
You asked Dipper with great confusion. Dipper smiled at you, he took your hand in his and kissed the top of it gently, which sent a blush to your face.  
  
**" I don't want you to join me in my research... I need you"** You looked up at dipper and shyly nodded your head, Accepting the request.  
  
_[this will mean your thoughts]_  
  
_That was a couple of months and since then Dipper and Mabel and I have been on_ adventures,going _through_ time,inside _minds and much more.But now everything is chaos and destruction ever since Bill took control of gravity falls. I don't know where Dipper or Mabel or anyone is. I'm getting really worried, Bill cipher has me trapped in this bubble, he keeps on performing these tests on me, he says it will give me powers, make me stronger._  
  
**" How goes the training Raindrop?"** Bill came in, in his human form and asked.   
  
**"Raindrop?"** You asked and looked up at him from the book you were reading.  
  
**" Yeah, I like it don't you? Hey, whatcha reading?"** He asked with excitement.  
  
**" It's a book of spells,"** You said with a smile.  
  
_Believe it or not but Bill is not that bad, sure he is a bit evil and has plans to destroy the world but he's been through a lot and he has his reasons._  
  
**"Hmm very interesting, raindrop, have you ever tried escaping this bubble?"** He asked, looking around your room that was inside the bubble.  
  
[the bubble is much like Mabel's but more mellow]  
  
**" (sigh) Yes, yes I have Bill, but from all of the tests you've had me do and the needles you've injected into** me , **I can sense that around this bubble there is a strong shield around this bubble so that I can't get out, this bubble is inside your base?"** You asked Bill, he nodded, looking impressed, with a smile on his face.  **" And around the base is an even stronger shield. Is that all right Bill?"**  
  
You asked looking up at him questionably, to which he looked down at you with a glint in his eyes. His voice was soft and gentle when he said-  
  
**" It's perfect raindrop"** His face dropped into a frown.   **" I'm uh, I'm really sorry about all the tests and injections I had to do on you, to be completely honest raindrop, I did all of that because I care about you and want you to be able to protect yourself,"** Bill said, taking your hands in his.  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
**" What was that?"** _Y_ ou asked, a little frighted, Bill stood up.  
  
**" Stay here** rain drop **I'll go....investigate."**  
  
A few minutes passed when you heard someone come into the bubble, thinking that it was Bill, you hurried towards the entrance of the bubble, but when you got there you saw-  
  
**" Dipper?!"** You asked/yelled.  _" (_ **pant) (pant) Hey (y/n), what's up?"** Dipper panted out.  
  
**"'What's up?' 'What's up?'? That's all you have to say after who knows how long?!"** You screamed out at him, Dipper jumped back, not expecting you to scream at him. You looked at the entrance of the bubble for a while before asking Dipper. **" Where's Bill** _?"_ Dipper's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
**" Bill? Why in the world would you want to see him again?! I know he's been keeping you in here since all of this started"** Dipper stated.  
  
**"ah, pine tree!"**  
  
Bill came in and said to dipper, all while grabbing you and pulling you closer to him, since this is pretty normal for you, you just shrugged it off, But Dipper clenched his fists from jealousy. Which Bill smirked at, while you were oblivious since said before, this is very usual.  
  
**" Err! Enough of this! I'm taking (y/n) with me! And together we will bring you down."** Dipper declared.  
  
**" And what makes you think that sweet little (y/n) would want to help you defeat me?"** Bill asked while pulling you onto his lap, which brought a small blush to your face.  
  
**"I'm not little,"** You said.  
  
**"Oh, sure you are! At least to me, I think you're adorable!"**  
  
Bill told you, making the blush on your face darker. Dipper growled at Bill, who then looked like he just remembered that Dipper was there.  
  
**" Oh right pine tree, yeah your not getting raindrop"** His voice getting deeper, sending visible chills down your spine.  
  
**" Why don't you let (her/him/them) decide?"** Dipper asked Bill a little threateningly. Bill growled at Dipper before responding.  
  
**" Because-" You cut off Bill.**  
  
**" Because Dipper, even if I wanted to get out of this bubble I can't. It's physically impossible for me"**  
  
you got out of Bill's grip, and walked to the closest part of the bubble and tried to walk out but you were knocked back a couple of feet.  
  
**" That happens if I try to get out of here,"** You told Dipper. _"_ **Dipper I have decided to stay here and continue my training,"** You told both Dipper and Bill.  
  
**" Training?"** Dipper asked softly, trying to process all of this new information.  _"_ **What did you do to [her/him/them], Bill?"** Dipper growled out, Before Bill could even open his mouth you speak.  
  
**" Bill didn't do anything wrong-** I-i'm **not human, I'm a dream demon just like Bill. I remember** now **I was captured in one of my forms while I was** shape shifting **. They found out I wasn't normal. They, some humans, drained all of my powers, my abilities as a dream demon, which took away all of my responsibilities as a dream demon."**  
  
**" I looked all over for you for 500 years."**  
  
**" 500? You never stopped?"**  
  
**" Not for a second"** Bill told you while looking into your eyes and smiling.  
  
**" you're just like him,"** Dipper said, taking small steps backward.  
  
**" No Dipper I'm not evil, I'm not the bad guy I swear!"**  
  
**" How do I know that I can trust you, you're with him."**  
  
Dipper stated, he turned around and walked out calmly. you collapsed onto the floor crying, Bill crouched down to your level and started comforting you. Half an hour passed, and you were still crying. Unknown to the two of them, Dipper was watching intently, he thought for a second and decided to go back and fix what he did.  
  
**" Um (y-y/n)?"** _Y_ ou heard Dipper ask softly.  
  
**" Pine tree. What do you want?"** Bill growled out at Dipper while holding you in his arms.  
  
**"I'm sorry (y/n), you're right ,you're not evil, you're not even bad,"** Dipper told you, he reached for one of your hands, but Bill quickly slapped it off.  
  
**"And what makes you think (y/n) will forgive you!?"** Bill asked/yelled at Dipper, Dipper ignored Bill and looked at you, to see you wiping your tears away...

who will it be?  
  
  
                                        ~Dipper Pine's ending~  
  
  
Dipper grabbed your hand, much to Bill's protest, you got out of Bill's grip, and walked toward Dipper and left Bill. Dipper smiled and took your hand in his.  
  
**" You may be a dream demon, and I know that you're not human now but I care about you very much, and together we will defeat him!"**  
  
You just nodded your head silently and left the bubble with abilities you remembered that you have. Dipper left quickly behind you, but not before saying a clever comeback to Bill.   
Bill, very angry, fell defeated by a human. Outside Dipper took your hand and pulled it towards you, he gave you a light peck on your lips. Together you both ran into the chaos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
                                       ~Bill Cipher's ending~  
  
Dipper tried to grab your hand, But you hid away from fear. Fear what the humans did to you 500 years ago,fear what they might do to you now.  
  
**" Pine tr-Dipper Pines, I think it would be best for you to go, for (her/his/their) sake"**  
  
Bill tells Dipper, Dipper looked at you for a second,before turning around and running out of the bubble and into the chaos. You looked up at Bill.  
  
**" Thanks, Bill, did you really look for me for 500 YEARS?"** You asked, looking up at his tall frame, which towered over yours.    
  
**" Of course raindrop I never stopped, I thought about you every day. I missed you so much"**  
  
Bill told you, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, he brought you closer to his body. his hands trailed to your waist...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
remember to keep on the requests, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Bill Cipher

WARNING THIS FANFIC IF NOT CONNECTED TO MY LAST BILL X READER X DIPPER[ picture is not mine]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\- bill comes in the middle of night to help you get to sleep/or entertain because of your insomnia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~btw the song that inspired me to do it this way is called i'll sleep when i'm dead-nightcore  
  
3:23 AM  
  
That's what the digital clock on your bedside table read. You couldn't fall asleep. You've been trying for hours, but nothing. You're restless, and you're bored, deep down you're hoping a certain someone will come.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
You heard from the window across the bedroom, you sighed as you got up, curious who could be knocking on your window at this hour. You walked over to your window and opened it up.  
You looked right, then left, then down...Nothing, you shrugged your shoulders and turned around to try to go to bed.  
  
**"Hey Raindrop!"** Bill said, scaring the living hell out of you.  
  
**"AH! Don't do that!"** You told him, pouting a little, which he laughs at and ruffles your hair, bringing a hint of a blush to your face.  
  
**" What's wrong Raindrop, it's 3:30 in the morning. What are you still doing up?"** Bill asked you, concern written on his face.  
  
**"(sigh) I can't sleep."**  
  
You said, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes, he looked down at you for a few seconds before suddenly capturing you in his slender, but strong arms.  
  
**" W-What are you doing?"** _Y_ ou asked, stuttering   
  
**"helping you go to sleep,"** Bill calmly said.   
  
**"but, I'm not tired"**  
  
You said, while whining a little. Bill sat up with you, still in his arms and he looked straight into your (e/c) eyes with his golden ones.   
He placed one of his hands to caress your face, bringing a blush to your face. Bill leaned his head down to your ear and whispered in a soft voice-  
  
**" if you lay down with me now, maybe I'll give you a...reward"**  
  
**"is this...a deal?"** _Y_ ou asked cautiously.  
  
**" yes, so do we have a deal my sweet little raindrop?"** Bill asked, holding his hand that lights up in a blue flame.  
  
**" Yes, yes we do Mr. Cipher"** You said as you grabbed his hand to shake, you flinched away at first, not knowing that the blue flame wouldn't hurt you.  
  
**"Mr.Cipher? I like it"** He smiled cutely.  
  
Bill laughed at your reaction before he pulled on the arm that was holding his hand, which made you get pulled into his slender chest, making your blush darken, which your sure he could feel.  
  
**" ok we have a deal so lay down with me raindrop, and you might get your reward "** He purred out the last sentence, sending visible chills up and down your spine.  
  
**" But I'm bored and I wanna do something,"** You said a little childishly   
  
" You're bored? how 'bout a movie?" Bill asked with a light smile on his face   
  
**"yes please!"**  
  
You said, bouncing up a little, you got up to put on (f/m) then sat down once it started. you got all comfortable on your bed. You felt Bill shifting next to you and next thing you know, his arms are around you and you're pulled as close as can be to his warm, chest. You felt him move his head so that it was on top of yours. He tightened his hold on you, you looked up at him before asking [quietly].   
  
**"Do I get my reward now?"** _H_ e smiled and leaned down to gently press his lips against your forehead.  
  
**" You missed"**  
  
You smiled and said, then kissed him gently on the lips before cuddling into his chest. He smiled once more before kissing the top of your head goodnight.  
  
**"Sleep well Raindrop"**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
remember to keep up the requests kiddos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Male! Mabel Pines

**" Hey! Dipper! Oh...You're not Dipper...."** You trailed off, looking at the stranger with the familiar face.  
  
**" Oh? You know Dipper? You must be (y/n). I'm Michael, Dipper's twin brother"**  
  
**" I didn't know Dipper had a brother, let alone a twin"** _M_ ichael rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
**" Yeah...I'm not too well know compared to Dipper"** You gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.  **" So did you need Dipper? I'll bring you to him"** Before you could even open your mouth, Michael grabbed your hand and dragged you to the mystery shack.  
  
**" Dipping sauce! Look who I found~"**  
  
Michael shouted out to his twin. His hand still intertwined with yours. Dipper turned to see Michael holding you close to him.   
  
**" (y/n)...I didn't know you lived here"**  
  
**" Same here"**  
  
**" Michael....You can let go of [her/him/them] now"** He hesitantly did as he's told.   
  
**" If you two don't need anything, I'll be going"**  
  
**" Wait..Uh...Can you come with me? It won't take long"**  
  
.  
**" My measurements?"**  
  
**" Yeah! For a sweater. I make them!"**  
  
**" Wow. That's impressive. Alright, you can take my measurements. What should I do?"**  
  
**" Just stand there and look pretty!"**  
  
Michael took out his measuring tape and began his measurements on you. He places one of his hands on one of your hips. his other hand, holding the tape. Michael looks into your eyes. Only for you to tear your gaze away, face a burning shade of ruby red.  
  
**" You ok?"** Michael asked you, referring to your burning face.  
  
**" Y-Yeah. Just tired"**  
  
**" Well, I'm all done here. So....how about I walk you home?"** He asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.   
  
**" Do I have a choice?"** He grabbed your hand.  
  
**" Nope!"**  
.  
.  
You were finally at your doorstep. You turned to Michael.  
  
**" Thanks for walking me home, Michael, I appreciate it."**  
  
**" anytime ..um...say (y/n)? Would you happen to want to go on a date with me?"** Before you can open your mouth to answer, Michael continued to talk.  _"_ **I know we just met, but ... Do you think you could give me a chance?"**  
  
**" Alright. You seem like a nice and interesting guy"**  
  
**" I'll have your sweater finished by tomorrow. Don't be late for our date~"** He leaned in and gave you a sweet, but short kiss on the lips before skipping off.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Michael was playing on his phone. Once he finally looked up he saw you hesitantly walking up to him in the sweater he made for you.  
  
**" Hey!.You look great! That sweater looks really cute on you!"** You looked up at him.  
  
**" 'Anti-social club'? Really?"** Michael gave you a closed-eyed smile and a small laugh.  
  
**" Yeah, suits you perfectly! Come on, follow me."** He grabbed your hand, which was covered by the large sweater.   
.  
.  
.  
Once you were sitting down you asked him-  
  
**" Aren't the sleeves a little** **long?"**  
  
**" Yeah...But they make you look even cuter."**  
  
**" Aren't you quite the charmer?"**  
  
**" Why yes, I am! ( laughs) So how do you like Gravity Falls so far?"**  
  
**" I think It's great-"** You were soon cut off by Bill Cipher who crashed into the diner.  
  
**" Well, well, well Michael Who do we have here?"**  
  
**" Bill?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought we killed "** you give Michael a worried glance. He saw the look you were giving him and ran in front of you.  _"_ **Don't hurt [her/him/them], Bill! What is it that you want?!"**  
  
**" Come on Shooting Star! Just a little bit of fun and games!"** Bill said, circling the two of you.  _"_ **Are you going to introduce us?"** Michael glared at Bill before he answered. 

 **" Leave [her/him/them] alone! [she/he/They] have nothing to do with this!"** You gasped as you felt Bill's soul being pushed into your body, along with your soul.  _"_ **(y/n), are you ok? Where did Bill go?"** You looked up at him, bu your eyes quickly turned yellow with black pupils. 

  
**" Oh me? I'm just fine. But I want to know more about you, Michael~"** You purred out; possessed. _'_

 _What are you doing?!'_ You yelled to Bill; inside your mind. Michael obviously didn't hear a single thing.   


_' Relax Rain Drop, I'm helping you with Shooting Star.'_  
  
_' Why are you helping me?'_  
  
' You'll see~'  
  
**" (y-y/n)? Why are you acting like this?"**  
  
**" What? Don't you like It? I thought you would approve of this approach."**  
  
**" You're not (y/n). Bill, you're controlling [her/him/them], aren't you?"**  
  
**" Well done, Shooting Star. Impressive. I didn't think you'd guess It was me so quickly. I'll leave you two alone. For now."** Bill disappeared.  
  
**" How'd you know It wasn't me?"**  
  
**" You're not exactly the 'flirting type'. Which is good, you're more introverted, sweet, quiet.** **Are you ok?"**  
  
**" I'm fine"** Michael unlike other guys, knows what 'I'm fine' means. He grabbed your hand and pulls you with him.  _"_ **Where are we going?"**  
  
**" You'll see~ Just be patient and follow me"** After a bit of walking in silence he broke the silence.  _"_ **I should make you more clothes."**  
  
**" Huh? Why?"**  
  
**" You look cute in these types of clothes, and I like spending time with you."** You gave him a curious look.  **" What? Why are you looking at me like that?"**  
  
**" Nothing. Just curiosity getting the best of me"**  
  
**" Well, you don't have to be curious anymore. Here we are!"** Michel presented you with a hill, looking over the sunset.   
  
**" Whoa! It's so beautiful."**  
  
You laid on your back, looking up at the sky, as the sun goes down and stars twinkle down at you. You felt Michael lay next to you.   
  
**" You know who else is beautiful?"**  
  
**" Who?"** You asked. He turned on his side, to face you.  
  
**" You, of course!"** You looked at him, a blush evident on your face.  
  
**" Uh..."**  
  
Your breath became caught in your throat. Silence surrounded you and Michael. No tension in the air. Just comfortable, perfect silence. You couldn't seem to speak, as much as you wanted to. Michael leaned forward and gave you a small peck on the forehead.   
  
**" You missed"** You bluntly stated.   
  
**" I did, didn't I?"**  
  
He smiled sweetly at you, looking at you as if you were his everything. But before you know it Michael leaned in once again and kissed you on the lips. Lights, fireworks; you name it. The kiss itself, though; was passionate, unique; full of love and hope. He pulled away, much to your dismay.   
  
**" Why'd you pull away?"**  
  
**" I-I uh don't know what to do next...."** Michael nervously said while playing with his fingers. You smirked slyly at him.  
  
**" Don't worry..I'll show you what to do next~"**  
  
He looked at you in shock. But his facial expression was quickly changed by pure bliss, as you pressed your lips to his. You grabbed both of his hands and placed them on your hips. You then laid your hands on his shoulders, bringing the two of you closer together.   
  
You ran your tongue across his bottom lip. Confused, Michael doesn't do anything. You growl lightly, becoming impatient. You bite his bottom lip, tugging it down slightly. Michael stares at you, his mouth slightly open, you take this chance to slip your tongue in his mouth.  
  
He gasped, holding back a small groan. You wrestled your tongue with his, fighting for dominance. You won in a heart beat.  You pinned him down to the ground, your legs on both sides of his hips. You leaned in closer to his neck; only for Michael to flip you onto your back.   
  
**" I think I can handle things from here..."**  
  
**" You sure about that?"**  
  
You asked smirking slightly and wrapping your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you closer to his body.   
  
**" Positive~"** Michael leaned in closer to your (plump/thin) lips, kissing you gently.   
  



	4. Dipper Pines

**" Where's (y/n)?"**  
  
**" Well-"**  
  
**" I'm here! I'm here...Did I miss them?"**  
  
**" No. Barely made it,"** Dipper told you.  
  
**" Thank goodness"** You tackled him into a hug, almost knocking him off his feet, But luckily he stood his ground.  _"_ **I'm gonna miss you."** You whispered in his ear. 

 **" Me too"** You looked over his shoulder to see Mabel and Waddles already on the bus.

**" You're taking Waddles?"**

**" Yep! I was hoping to bring something to- more like someone"** Dipper looks at you and smiles. **" What? Me?"**  
  
**" Yeah! I want you to come with us"**

 **" But-"**  
  
**" You can room with either of us...Come on...Please?**  
  
**" Dipper ...I don't know if I can-"** He cut you off by gently pressing his lips to yours. Dipper pulled away and asked-  
  
**" So...Will you?"** You gave him a breathless sigh.  
  
**" Alright, it's good I already have my bags. Let's go"**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**" You didn't have to kiss me you know"** He looked over at you.  
  
**" But I wanted to"**  
  
He smiled at you, before pressing his lips to yours, in a tender kiss. Mabel sat a few rows away from the two of you, holding up a camera.  
  
**" Scrapbook opportunity!"**  
  
She whisper-yelled to herself. You broke off the kiss, and laid your head on his shoulder, enjoying the long ride back to California with your new boyfriend: Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Mabel Pines x female! reader

**“ Mabel, It’ll be fine.”**  
  
**“ But what if I-”**  
  
**“ You trust me, right?”**  
  
**“ Of course I do.”** You gently pressed your lips to hers. She slowly kissed back, wrapping her arms around your neck. You gasped and pulled away.  **" See? I told you! I told you I would cut your lip with my stupid braces. I'm sorry..."**  
  
**” Mabel…It’s fine. It’s not like you’ve kissed too many people.. Mabel, look…I’m fine. It’ll heal…“**  
  
**” But, doesn’t it hurt?“**  
  
**” Not as much as when I fell out of that tree last week.“** Mabel lightly smiled.  
  
**” Haha. Yeah, you still have the bruises. I was so worried about you. Why did you climb that tree anyway?”** You rubbed the back of your neck nervously.

 **“ I was trying to get your attention.”** You mumbled. Mabel lightly punched your arm.

 **“ You big dummy! You didn’t have to do that...You already had my attention. don’t ever do something that dumb again..Ok?”** Mabel grabbed your hands in hers. 

**“ Ok. I promise I won’t..”**

**“ (y/n), I like you a lot.”**

**“ I like you a lot too, Mabel..”** She jumped on you, pressing her lips to yours. You laid your hands on her waist and pulled her closer towards your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	6. Male! Mabel Pines x shy! reader

You hummed a little tune to yourself, while writing some lyrics that popped into your head. You heard a tree branch snap from below you. You immediately stopped humming and looked down.

**“ Michael..?”**

**“ (y/n), what the heck are you doing in a tree? I mean I knew you were a tree hugger, but this is taking it a bit far.”**

You pouted at his teasing, you leaned over to answer his question, but your hand slipped and you fell. You gasped as your body stopped falling. You looked up to see Michael, who looked down at you with a worried expression.

**“ Are you ok?”**

**“ Yeah, I feel fine.”**

**“ How?! You just fell from a flipping tree! I’m taking you to the mystery shack.”** Your eyes widened as you tried to protest, emphasis on _tried._

 **“ Michael, I feel fine! Just let go.”** Your voice hushed in a soft whisper-yell, but Michael continued to ignore your protesting.  _"_ **Michael, please...This is really embarrassing."**

You covered your red face with your hands. Michael ran up to the mystery shack and opened the door with one of his hands. Dipper was reading the journal when he looked up to see your blushed face and in his brother’s arms.

 **“ what happened?!”** Dipper stood up and threw his book to the side.

 **“ I fell, but I'm totally fine!”** You squirmed in Michael’s arms, he finally set you down.  _"_ **Now, if you excuse me, I have a tree to climb."** you turn around and march toward the forest. A hand tightly grabs your wrist.

 **“ I'm coming with you!”** You looked at Michael with a skeptical look.  **“- To make sure you don’t fall again!”** He nervously yelled.

**“ You’re the reason I fell.”**

You said, deadpanned. You glared at him playfully. Michael chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 **“ go out with me?”** You sighed.

**“ Finally!”**

**“ Wh-What?”**

**“ I’ve been waiting months, in retrospect, I probably should’ve asked you, but it’s already done.”**

He smiled and grabbed your hand, kissing the top. He locked eyes with you, his gaze dreamy as he asked-

**“ Have I ever mentioned why I love you?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	7. Older! Dipper Pines

You walked into the mystery shack and looked around for Dipper, but he was nowhere in sight. Mabel handed you a piece of paper.

**“He wants you to follow the clues.” You looked down at the piece of paper.**

_‘Go to the place where we first met’_

**“Greasy diner…”** You mumbled to yourself.

 **“That’s where you met?”** You turned to Mabel, who had asked the question.

**“Yeah, we were 14, I was working there and he was trying to impress me with that muscle testing thing…. Anyways I should go. I’ll see you later Mabel.”**

…

..

.

You walked to the diner and were immediately approached by lazy susan. Without a word to you, she gave you another note. You quickly opened it.

 _‘Instead of working, we would always hang out somewhere. Do you remember where that somewhere is?’_ You quickly ran to the mystery shack and climbed the ladder, which lead to the roof.

 **“Oh, come on, Dipping sauce.”** You grabbed another note.

 _‘I know you’re really curious as to where I actually am. Where did we have our first kiss?’_ You jumped onto a nearby tree and slid down, quickly bolting to the docks. You walked at a rapid pace to your boyfriend.

 **“ You only make me do your scavenger hunts if it’s really important. So what is it?”** Dipper turned to you, a blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 **“ We’ve known each other for 8 years, and this question has been on my mind since we turned 18…”** Dipper got down on one knee, pulling out a ring. Your breath got caught in your throat.  **“ Will you marry me?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
